Bieber Broke My Baby
by alexatheknight
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is not having a good day, especially after hearing all about Sonny's new obsession. But when that certain obsession becomes a very important part of Chad's new idea, what will result? Entry for Channy4Ever343's contest.


**Hello, my dear fans. (: Its been a while since I posted something, heh? Well, feels like it to me. xD So a while ago, my friends and I went to see Never Say Never. :D WHICH I COMPLETELY LOVED! Yeah, so I'm a Belieber now. Bieber Fever FTW! I know probably most of you won't, and I would appreciate it if you didn't review just to explain to me how he's stupid or whatever. This is just a story for fun since I love him and all now. :D This story is in honor for his 17th birthday today. And if any of you are interested, he's doing a charity fund to give to people who are in need of water. If you're interested, here's the link: mycharitywater . org / justinbieber  
**

**This is also an entry for Channy4Ever343's contest! Chas, it took me a while for me to get inspiration. Your topics were pretty interesting. ;D But then, THIS came to mind! Sorry if you're not a Bieber fan, but its okay. Chad isn't either. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
"Ugh," groaned Chad Dylan Cooper as he slammed the brakes of his newly refurbished car as the green traffic light glowed into a bright red. "Great," he whispered to himself sarcastically. Today had not been a good day and this was not helping at all.

It had all started when Chad had woken up with his hair tangled into a horrible bird's nest resemblance. It had taken him nearly an hour to comb it back to perfection. Then back at Mackenzie Falls, he had kept messing up his lines. He had lashed out to everyone, blaming them because they had all apparently been distracting him with their stupidity. Fed up with it, he had retired to the Commissary. But - of course - Little Miss Funny Sonny Munroe had to be there being happy for just another completely wonderful reason.

She had skipped into the room with a very peculiar outfit. Every article of clothing she was wearing was plastered with the face of a boy. Not just any boy, but a boy that Chad had immediately hated the minute he saw his face on Sonny's shirt.

"Chad!" Sonny had grinned, skipping over to him. "Hey! What's up?"

Chad had raised an eyebrow. She must be in a particularly good mood, for usually he was the one to come annoy her.

"What's with the clothes?" he asked.

Sonny looked to her shirt with a smile. "Just showing my Beliebing spirit!"

"_Beliebing?_" he questioned. "Do you have a cold or something?"

"What? No!" Sonny rolled her eyes. "_Beliebe_. As in Justin _Bieber._"

Chad's jaw had dropped. "Oh. My. God. Don't tell me-"

"I have Bieber Fever!" she shrieked in excitement. "Tawni and I went to see Never Say Never this weekend and I fell in love." Sonny placed a hand on her heart and sighed dreamily.

Chad shook his head. "Sonny, I'm disappointed. I didn't think you would actually see that stupid excuse of a movie. And now you fell in love with that girl?" He shuddered.

Sonny glared. "First off, _he_ is a _boy_, not a girl. And it's a great movie! It's very inspirational. I could really relate."

"How?" Chad smirked.

"Well, Justin, like me, had a dream. And look at us now!" She raised her arms in emphasis. "We're both living in our dream. 'Cause we never said never."

Chad just stared at her. "That was probably the worst less-than-a-minute lecture I have ever had the misfortune to sit through."

"Oh, shut up!" Sonny's glare grew. "Besides, I didn't expect you to like him, anyway. You're a guy."

"A guy with better taste in girls," Chad rolled his eyes.

"He is not a girl!" Sonny frowned. "All you guys are just jealous of him because he's the most perfect boy in the world-"

"You obviously need to take a closer look at me."

"-can get any girl he wants-"

"I've dated more girls than that kid will ever see."

"-and is every girl's dream guy," Sonny finished with a smile.

Chad scoffed. "And I'm not?"

"Justin is sweet, caring, kind, funny, and the most gorgeous guy I've seen in my life," Sonny explained.

"Are you wearing your contacts?"

Sonny stared at him oddly. "I don't wear contacts."

Chad just snickered and stood up from the table. "Well, you obviously need them." He flashed a wink at her before leaving back to his stage.

"No, I don't," Sonny said while triumphantly smirking at Chad's retreating figure. "You're jealous, Chad, because Justin Bieber is _so_ much more awesome than you!"

She did _not_ just go there.

So this why Chad's day had been completely horrible. Getting picked over a kid that looked like he was ten at sixteen had not helped.

After ten minutes of waiting for the traffic light to change color, Chad grumbled. "What the heck?" he shouted out the door.

Suddenly, he felt a loud _bump!_ from the back of the car. His car shook violently while it churned against the vehicle slamming into it.

"Ohmygosh!" Chad shrieked in fear. He shrunk in his seat and curled up in shock.

A few minutes later, he felt the churning stop and the car's shaking come to a stop. One of his eyes opened to see what was going on.

"_Crap_," he heard a voice whisper. "Crap crap crap crap crap. They're gonna _kill_ me."

Chad slowly sat up in his seat to see the exterior of a dark convertible crashed into his car. Sitting at the driving seat was a sheepish looking boy. His brown eyes were looking at Chad in fear and his dirty brown hair was tousled against his head.

"Dude," he said, slowly as if he thought Chad was going to pounce on him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought the light-"

"You drove into _my car?_" Chad's eyes widened, suddenly jumping out of his destroyed car. "BABY!"

As he gazed at the damage in front of him, his mouth fell with astonishment. "My _baby_..."

The boy from the other car hopped out of his convertible to glance at the damage. "_WOW_. Oh god. This is _bad_."

"_Bad?_" Chad screamed, turning to the boy with a death glare forming on his face. "This is horrible. This is worse than horrible!"

"Okay, calm down-"

Chad's moan droned out all other noises as he fell in defeat at his car. "Baby, baby... NOOOOOO!"

The boy suddenly let out a laugh. "Thought you'd always be mine," he chuckled to himself.

Chad's eyes raised at the boy. "_What_ did you just say?"

The boy put his hands up in surrender. "Nothing!"

"Hmmm..." Chad's eyes searched the boy curiously. "You look _really_ familiar."

The boy's face paled. "Uhh, well..."

"No way," Chad gasped. "You're the Bieber kid!"

"Bieber kid? What?" the boy laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I know it's you." A feeling of anger spread through Chad. "Sonny was wearing you everywhere today."

The boy's eyes widened in concern. "Huh?"

Chad shook his head. "Don't ask. So, Bieber..."

"It's Justin."

"Bieber, are you even old enough to drive?" Chad asked.

"Well..." The newly recognized Justin Bieber suddenly turned sheepish. "I have my license. But I can only drive near home. But today's my birthday, you know..."

"If that's supposed to make me pity you, it's not working."

"No, it's just since I'm seventeen today, I thought I could drive a little farther. But everyone said no." Justin's face reddened. "So I kinda stole my security guard's car and decided to take a quick ride."

"And get an accident?" Chad asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean to!" he defended himself. "It's just the light had been red for a while and when I felt your car move, I thought it turned green."

Chad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude. That was me hitting the car."

"Why would you hit your car?"

"That's besides the point. Look, I can't let this go, kid," Chad shook his head in mock apology. "I mean, you broke my _baby_."

"I'm sorry!" Justin groaned. "Please don't tell my security guard or agent or vocalist, and oh god - please don't even _mention_ it to my mom."

Chad stared at him. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll pay for all the damage?" Justin suggested.

"Not enough."

"Buy you a new car?"

Chad shook his head.

Justin's eyes crinkled. "Well, do you want?"

"Hmmm..." Chad mused. "When's your next concert?"

"Uhhh... In a few weeks," Justin answered.

"Where?"

"France."

"_France?_" Chad retorted. "Are you kidding?"

"World tour," he explained.

"Well, now you're going to have another concert before that," Chad smiled, a plan forming in his mind. "Up for it?"

"As long as my mother doesn't hear of this, I'm all for it," Justin nodded.

Chad grinned mischevously.

* * *

"Tawni, have you seen my Bieber T-shirt?" Sonny asked, searching through the pile of dirty clothes on her couch. "It was here just a minute ago."

"I'm busy, Sonny!" Tawni replied offhandedly, her eyes fixed on the paper she was furiously scribbling on.

Sonny cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Tawni immediately covered her desk with her arms. "Oh, _nothing_."

"Oh, _really?_" Sonny strides over behind Tawni and smacked her arm away. She gasped. "Oh, my god. _TAWNI!_"

"What?" Tawni asked innocently.

Sonny shook the poster in front of her face. "How could you do this?"

Tawni crossed her arms and poured and whined. "She doesn't deserve him!"

"Goodness!" Sonny gaped at the graffitied poster of Selena Gomez. "A unibrow? Really? Moustache, pimples - ew - and, is that a _wart_ on her nose?"

"She's a witch!" Tawni explained.

"Tawni, that is so mean!" Sonny said. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes, she did!" Tawni insisted. "She stole my man!"

Sonny sighed at her. "And I thought I caught the fever..."

"Oh god," moaned a voice entering the room. "You're not talking about the stupid disease that girl is spreading again, are you?"

"Chad," Sonny frowned. "For the last time, he is a _boy_. Of the male species. Take a test if you must. And it's not a real sickness."

"Oh yes," Chad replied. "Yes, it is. It's a cold because it makes you start pronouncing 'believe' as 'beliebe', it's a fever because it makes you sweat whenever you see him, and it's amnesia because it makes you forget everything but him."

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "That sounded like something from a script."

Chad smirked. "Nah, I just have a way with words."

"He's right, you know," Tawni commented while reapplying her eyeliner. "Not about the way with words thing, though."

"See!" Chad exclaimed. "Wait..."

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with it. And there's nothing wrong with him," said Sonny.

"Maybe not," Chad snickered. "By the way, you two are both invited to a special Mackenzie Falls partayyy."

"Why would we want to go to your party?" Sonny scoffed.

Chad pointed to an article of clothing stretched on Sonny's sofa. "I think you should ask your shirt."

* * *

"Why is this taking so long?" Sonny wondered while pacing around the Mackenzie Falls stage. "It doesn't look like a party's going on here anywhere."

"Maybe Chad was using us for his Celebrity Practical Joke, suckaaaaz!" Tawni shrugged.

"Yeah, but remember, Zora was the one who really was the host?"

"So?"

"Ah!" greeted a voice entering the stage, revealing a young dark-haired man with deep eyes and a warm smile. "Miss Munroe and Miss Hart, I presume?"

"Yes?" Sonny said. "Are you part of the Mackenzie Falls party?"

The man's face scrunched up. "Mackenzie Falls party...?" His face lit with realization. "Yes! Yes, the party. Yeah, of course."

"Well, can you take us there?" Tawni asked, filing her nails furiously. "We've been waiting forever."

"Of course," the man grinned. He led them to one of the other rooms at Stage 2. This came to another room until finally they stopped at the door.

"Mackenzie Falls is so big," Tawni complained to Sonny while following the man through the door. "It's not fair!"

"Miss Sonny Munroe and Miss Tawni Hart!" the man announced loudly in the large room, which was revealed to be an extra stage with no one sitting there. "Welcome to the biggest show you will see in your life!"

"It's a _show?_" Sonny questioned. "I thought it was a party!"

"Yeah, well we had to surprise you!" shouted a blonde boy walking up the stage. Chad Dylan Cooper's face gleamed at them.

"Is this is a taping for Mackenzie Falls? 'Cause so help me, Chad-"

"Sonny!" Tawni stopped her. "It's a free show to see the biggest thing of our lives! Don't waste it!" Sonny reluctantly followed her to their seats.

After Chad had disappeared, the light faded to black. An eerie expectant feeling breezed through the room. The curtains flew open to reveal a band playing already. There was lights and sparks shooting everywhere. Tawni gasped.

"I know this music!" She turned to Sonny. "It's - it's - "

"Justin Bieber!" singsonged the boy running up the stage. His brown eyes were smiling at them and he flipped his hair slowly.

Sonny's eyes widened. "Oh my holy Bieber, it's _HIM!_"

"Hey guys," Justin waved at them. "I'm here to give you guys a very special performance." His face turned scarlet as he searched the room around for cameras.

"When I was seventeen," he sang. "I broke my first car." Sonny's eyes raised.

"Ain't nothing compare to this accident, ain't nothing come above," Justin sang with a weak smile.

"It had me going crazy, oh I was carstruck. It woke me up immediately, didn't need no Starbucks. It made my heart pound, and skip a beat when I see it on the street and at the gas station and car repair. And I really don't wanna see her on the weekend. It know it had me glazing cause it was razin'-"

"What the heck?" Tawni whispered to Sonny. "These aren't the right lyrics! And what does _razing _mean?"

Sonny shrugged. "I think it means destroying."

"And now my heart is racing, but I just keep on saying-"

"BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHH!" Sonny and Tawni turned to the other side of the stage to see Chad running up with a microphone. He winked at Justin as they sang together. "Baby, baby, baby, NOOOO!"

"Thought you'd always be fine," Chad sang at the end. Justin set his microphone away and smiled a bit apologetically to the two girls, who were shell shocked with their eyes as wide as saucers. Chad took a huge bow and hopped off the stage.

"I hope that proved to you that I am just as good as Justin Bieber," Chad puffed in pride.

Sonny and Tawni just stared at them. Till Tawni jumped out of her seat with an eager look directed at Justin.

"It's Justin Bieber!" she shrieked. Before anyone could react, she hopped on the stage and pounced over him. "I LOVE YOU!"

Sonny's eyes widened. "Oh no. Tawni, that's a bit - whoa! That is _not_ nice! - Aw. Poor guy."

"I actually kinda feel bad for him," Chad winced. He then looked to Sonny expectantly. "So...?"

"So...?" she teased.

"What did you think?" Chad prompted. "Aren't I just as amazing as the Bieber girl?"

A goofy grin grew on her face. "You just admitted he was amazing."

"I did _not -_ anyway, you're avoiding the question. Aren't I simply fabulous?"

"Well," Sonny breathed. "Yeah, I liked it. You're a good performer."

Chad grinned. "Yeah, I know." He looked curiously at the grin still on her face. "What?"

"You did all this to impress me," she smiled. "Right?"

"Uh.." Chad froze. "What? No. I was just trying to prove my Chadtasticness."

"Oh." She looked a bit hurt, her head falling disappointedly.

Chad immediately felt regret. "No, Sonny, I - I did _sorta _do this to impress you."

Sonny's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah..." he admitted.

She leaned over to him and planted a peck on his cheek. He gasped as his fingers flew to that spot of his face which was rapidly growing red. "Wh - what was that for?" he stammered.

"Nothing," she replied, a sneaky grin on her face. "Bye, Chad!" He watched her skip away from him, bouncing like a child.

Chad shook his head and laughed. _Stupid cute_, he thought.

"Oh, and Chad?" Sonny called. "You are better than Bieber." She gave him a last wink as she left the stage.

An exulting smile stretched across his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, nervously but happily. Leaning across the stage, he sighed longingly.

"It worked, right?" Justin asked from behind. Chad turned to see him crouching on the stage next to him, a smile smug on his face. He had a bruise on his arm, though, so Chad suspected that escaping from Tawni was not easy.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

Justin looked at him as if he were a bit slow. "The plan to get her to like you. Worked, right?"

"_What?_" Chad questioned. "That wasn't the plan. The plan was for her to know that I'm better than you, which _did _work."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Uh, no," Chad stuttered almost.

Justin just winked at him. "Don't worry, dude. She likes you."

Chad's eyes raised in interest. "Really?"

"Yeah," Justin laughed. "Definitely. Maybe you should tell her that."

"Yeah," Chad responded. "Maybe I should. Ya know, you're not that bad, Bieber. You're pretty cool."

Justin smiled. "Thank- AHH!" he screamed in fear as Tawni appeared in front of Chad. She smiled evilly. "There you are!"

"Gotta go," Justin quickly told Chad, before running back stage. Tawni quickly raced after him, her heels dangerously tapping the floor.

Chad snickered. "I could get used to this."

* * *

**This is probably the lamest thing I've ever written. xD **

**By the way, I have an announcement just in case there are people out there who care. I have kinda been losing my love for SWAC, I really don't like it much anymore. :P So my inspiration for it is kinda gone, too. I don't think I'll be writing for SWAC at all anymore, looks like it. Unless I have one of my random, spur of the moment sorta stories. Otherwise, besides _Secrets Can Never Be Hidden, _I won't be writing at all much. **

**Like it? Care to share thoughts? Review? xD**


End file.
